The Leviathan And The Fox
by Shadow-Arashi
Summary: Over thousands of years has passed, and he diligently watched over the prison he created for Kaguya. He never expected for someone to get pass the dimensional barrier he created. Refusing to let him stew in his loneliness, she visited as often as she could. For over a century she did this, and he was grateful to her. She prevented his fall to insanity. She was his beloved.


**Summary:** Over thousands of years has passed, and he diligently watched over the prison he created for Kaguya. He never expected for someone to get pass the dimensional barrier he created. Refusing to let him stew in his loneliness, she visited as often as she could. For over a century she did this, and he was grateful to her. She prevented his fall to insanity, and he would love her to the end.

**Author's note:** This is just a one shot that I have been working for awhile now, my knowledge of Highschool DXD is limited to say the least. I made this one shot with the limited knowledge that I possessed, and I will have to hope that its satisfactory. And I plan on updating "Bird of Hermes" Soon, hopefully before this month is over provided I don't have any distractions.

* * *

><p>Serafall Leviathan hummed happily and cheerfull as she entered the clearing in the massive forest she was exploring. Opening her bright purple eyes, Serafall looked around, her pigtails swaying as she looked back and fourth, making sure that she was not followed. Humming, the petite girl with generous breasts, and dressed in a pink magical girl outfit smiled happily when she saw she wasn't followed.<p>

It was bad enough that she was really famous with her status as a Maou, and her famous TV show Magical girl Leiva-tan. Coming to this clearing was the best way to clear her head, get privacy (despite the fact that she enjoyed the attention) and of course to unwind. Besides, this section of the forest that she found in the human world was her super secret special spot! No one knew about except for one person. Although, it did sadden her that the other person who knew about this place was trapped here.

Smiling happily as she cheered herself up, the pink-clad girl placed her hand in front of her, her palm held open. A moment later, a large barrier blocked her, but Serafall wasn't a Maou for nothing. Moving her hand in a unzipping motion, the barrier opened, and the girl grined as she entered. The hole she made closing up moments after. As she walked through the barrier, the entire scenary changed from a large forest, in a beautiful clearing complete with a large lake. Cherry blossoms littered the air as the clearing had large Sakura trees along the edges of the lake.

In the middle of the large lake was a small patch of land, with the largest tree she had ever seen in her life. The sheer length of it reaching at least a few hundred meters into the sky. At the top of the tree seemed to be a large spore of some kind, Though, to her it seemed more like a rose that just didn't bud yet.

"Sera-chan, your a bit late." A male voice spoke from behind her.

Giggling sheepishly, Serafall turned around to face the man who spoke to her. "Sorry Naru-tan~! I had to avoid so many of my fans to get here. IT took me nearly an hour, and even than they still didn't let up!" Serafall explained a bit childishly, sticking her tongue out as she giggled sheepishly.

Naruto shook his head, smiling in amusement at the black haired beauty. Serafall smmiled the male, getting a good look at him. It appears he still wore the same attire when she first met him. To be honest, Serafall couldn't imagine him in anyother clothing besides the ones he was dressed in at the moment.

The blond haired male wore a black bodysuit with a small orange sun embedded in the middle of it. Over his bodysuit, he wore a orange coat with black flames licking the bottom, and the sleeves. He wore black sandels on his feet that had a orange stripe adorning the middle. On his forearms, he wore orange gauntlets, a grinning fox head embedded on them. His golden blond haire fell over his shoulders, two bangs framing his face as the rest fell over his forehead and occasionally swayed into his eyes. Whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek. His sapphire blue eyes stared into Serafall's purple one's confidently, and with a amusement.

"I'm sure that you did Serafall. But your safe here no need to worry about fanboy's." Naruto said with a grin. "Now c'mere." The blond gestured.

Eyes brightening, Serafall leapt towards the blond, arms spread out. "Naru-tan time! Yay!" Engulfing the blond in a tight hug, she smiled happily as she snuggled her cheek against the blond's, her generous bust pressing onto his chest.

Chuckling, Naruto fought down the blush stained on his cheeks, and instead returned the hug the girl was giving him. "So tell me Sera-chan, how've you been? Anything interesting happened?" He asked.

Serafall placed a finger on her chin and adopted a thinking face, making her look extremely cute. "I've been great! As for if anything interesting happened? Hmm... I heard from my little sister that Rias-chan had just gotten a new pawn recently. If I remember right, his name was... Hoyaku Issen? No. Kakugyoki Insen? No. Was it Hagomo Kanna? No. Hmm... Ah! It was Hyoudou Issei!... I think." Serafall said cutely, giggling to herself as she tried to remember if that name was correct or not. Chuckling, Naruto allowed himself to laugh at her dizziness, finding it cute and funny.

Seeing Naruto laugh, Serafall grinned, happy to see one of her most favorite people in the world laugh. The blond's laugh was like music to her ears, and she loved the sound of it. She could listen to it forever, and never get tired of it.

"Oh sera-chan, you always know how to make me laugh." Naruto chuckled, patting the smaller girl on the head as she beamed at him. The two continued talking for the next two hours, speaking about fun things they did, and other things they could do with their large amount of free time. The two sat under the Sakura trees as they chatted happily, happy to just be in each other's presence as they laughed and joked.

"Anything else interesting happen?" Naruto asked after Serafall finished telling him of the present and future episodes she'll be doing of her TV show.

"Yes!" Serafall answered, grinning childishly as she made a show of twirling around, "My hit show Magical girl Levia-tan is getting its first movie!" She exclaimed, grinning with excitement. "I hope it will be one of many to come in the future."

Nodding, Naruto grinned a little childishly himself. "Well, if anyone can help you get more movies in the future, its you, Magical girl Levia-tan!" The blond said. Beaming, Serafall launched herself at the blond, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Naru-tan has always believed in me! I think that deserves reward!" She exclaimed. Naruto blinked.

"Reward? there's no nee-" The was shocked silent when Serafall suddenly leaned up and gave a strong kiss to his neck. Naruto remained frozen before his eyes trembled with embarressment as he flushed. Serafall kept her lips on the blond's neck for several more moments, sucking on it slightly and biting it just a bit before she let go with a loud pop. Grinning as she saw the blond's embarressmented face, she giggled happily as she saw the handy work. The hicky mark on the blond's neck wouldn't go away for awhile despite his healing abilities. She made sure of it by adding magic into that kiss.

"Does Naru-tan like his reward?" Serafall asked, grinning as her eyes brightly stared into her favorite blond.

Stilling blushing, Naruto stuttered. "W-well, i-it was i-interesting." He replied.

"Does Naru-tan want another one?" Serafall whispered into his ear, eyes gleaming as she battered her eyelashes. Naruto sputtered. "W-Well, t-that is t-to say, um. I-" Naruto was once again prevented from speaking as Serafall kissed him full on on the lips. Her lips slowly moving against his own as she silently gestured for him to do the same.

Soon enough she got her wish as the blond began moving his lips in sync with her's, making the black haired maou happy beyond belief as the two closed their eyes. Shifting until she was straddling the blond, Serafall deepened the kiss as she placed her hands of on his shoulder's for support, the blond's arms wrapped around her waist to help support her in place. Continuing to move their lips against one another's, Serafall moaned lightly as Naruto's hands squeezed her butt.

Feeling something brush against her lips, serafall opened her mouth, letting Naruto's tongue slip into her mouth and letting it play with hers. Moaning, she used her tongue to play with Naruto's, and their two tongues gently began playing with one another as they kissed. Their tongues gently wrapped against one another, their saliva being exchanged as they occasionally slurped.

"Hm! Naru-tan taste's- *Slurp" -is- *Slurp* -delicious- *Slurp*" Serafall managed to get out in between kisses. Separating their lips, their faces stayed close together as they breathed to regain precious air. While their lips separated, their tongues did not as they played in the open. Their saliva dripping down their chins as their tongues continued to gently play.

Pushing Naruto back until he was lying on his back, Serafall pulled her face away, their tongues unable to play due to the growing distance. Gathering saliva in her mouth, Serafall lowered herself again, and pressed her lips against the blond, the two opening their mouths as their lips pressed. Using this as her chance, Serafall allowed the gathered saliva she had to make its way into Naruto's mouth, the blond slurping it all up as she did so. Their tongues playing once more, the two moaned together as they kissed.

"Sera-chan- *Slurp* -Your- *Slurp* -taste- *Slurp* -is- *slurp* -wonderful- *slurp*" Naruto managed to say, saliva trailing down his cheek as he remained in liplock with the black haired, purple eyed beauty. Moaning, Serafall responded by pulling the blond closer, their kiss deepening even more if at all possible. Serafall's eyes opened in surprise when she felt something hard brush against her lower regions.

It took a moment for her to realize that Naruto's crotch was also where her lower region was. Getting an idea, the black haired girl slowly began grinding herself on the blond's crotch, the two of them moaning a little more loudly as they both felt the pleasure from the action. Caressing the blond's cheek, Serafall couldn't stop herself from continuously grinding her scared area on the blond's restrained rod. Continously moaning as they remained in liplock as she grinded him, Serafall began aware of the fact of Naruto's hands slowly trailing up her back and her sides.

She moaned slightly at the feel of his touch on her smooth skin through the fabric of her clothes. For the first time, Serafall truly hated her clothes and she wished they were gone! Moaning as his hands reached her breasts, she gasped in the blond's mouth as he squeezed her breasts. Letting go of her breasts, letting them press against his chest as they did originally, the blond moved his hands up until they reach Serafall's head, where he began to gently caress her hair through his fingers.

Serafall slurped some of the blond's saliva as she still grinded her snatch on the blond's rod, The purple eyed girl arched her back, increasing the pace of her grinding as she felt an increase in pressure in her loins. When they pressure became to great, Serafall separated her lips from Naruto, a long trail of saliva keeping them connected, before she let out a small scream of pleasure as she climaxed. Her fluids drenching her panties, and leaving a large spot on Naruto's crotch area.

Panting, Serafall lowered her head and gave Naruto a few more gentle kisses with the blond returning them just a gently. Rasing her head slightly, their tongues still gently played with one another as Serafall allowed more of her saliva to trail down her tongue, and into the blond's mouth. Slurping all her saliva, Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips against Serafall's, allowing his gathered saliva to make its make into her mouth, the black haired beauty slurping it all up eagerly.

Separating, Serafall sighed happily as she rested her head on the blond's chest, listening to his heartbeat as she admired its sound. Naruto placed his chin on Serafall's head, his nose catching her scent.

"What brought this on?" The blond asked.

Thinking for a moment as she laid on his chest, Serafall finally answered. "Naru-tan. I've been visiting you for centuries, after I first stumbled upon here after the great war. For centuries I visited. Me telling you stories of the outside world, as you listened. You, telling me stories of a time before devils, and angels came to be. You are one of the oldest beings in the world, probably as old of the infinity dragon herself..." Pausing, Serafall smiled at blond, who was listening to her every word.

"During the three centuries I visited you, I learned so much about you, and you learned so much about me. Those three centuries were the best in my life. All the time, I would wonder how you were doing when I wasn't with you, I would always wonder 'Was he alright?' 'What if something happened to him?'... I... I love you Naru-tan!" She exclaimed, hugging the blond tightly as she buried her face into his chest.

Eyes widened in shock, Naruto stared at the girl who was clinging to him. Softly caressing her head, Naruto found himself smiling down at the girl fondly. His eyes showing a hint of love. This girl, who had visited him for three centuries, who single handedly destroyed all the loneliness he had felt he became bounded to this place. Lowering his head, the blond softly kissed her head, gaining Serafall's attention as she looked at him with bright purple eyes.

"I love you to Sera-chan." He said sincerely. Smiling widely, Serafall leaned up and planted a loving and gentle kiss with the blond, the blond returning it as he gently caressed her cheek.

Separating after several long moments for precious air, Serafall leaned on his chest, a bright and happy smile adorning her features as she listened to his heart beat. After several minutes of staying in that position in his arms, Serafall spoke.

"Narut-tan?" She began, earning a questioning hum from the male. "Why are you trapped here? You told me lots of stories, but never much about you or how you were trapped here?" It was silent for several long minutes, and Serafall feared that she may have crossed a line, but her doubts were quenched when she felt and heard the blond sigh.

Tightening his grip on Serafall, Naruto looked up at the massive tree. A forlorn look in his eyes. "My tale begins at the night of my birth..." And so, he began his tale. Starting at his birth.

He told Serafall how a masked man kidnapped shortly after he was born, forcing his father to briefly leave his mother behind as he rescued him and ensured his safety. How the masked man ripped out a sealed entity that was sealed within his mother since she was a child. How his father rescued his mother and placed her along side him. How his father fought the masked man until he forced him to retreat, thus leaving his father to contend with the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He continued, telling how his father sealed the beast within him with his mothers help and as they're last act as parents, they sacrificed themselves so that he may live. From there, Naruto began to tell Serafall of his childhood. He hesitated, but told her anyway. telling her how the villagers constantly overcharged him, how they ignored his very existence, how lonely his childhood was seeing as he couldn't make any friends.

When Serafall heard this, she nearly teared up, but she kept herself strong as she listened. For one moment in her life. The maou who was so cheerful and carefree... For one single moment, Serafall despised humans. However, her brief moment of hatred was quickly taken care of when she stomped it out of her mind in favor of Naruto continuing his story.

He told her of how he came to see one of his teacher, Iruka, as a surrogate older brother. Of how he later passed the Academy after being lied of a test by his other teacher Mizuki, his team assignments with the guy he had a dislike for, and a girl he had been crushing on since childhood, meeting his teacher and team leader Kakashi. He told her of Kakashi's test, to which Serafall briefly giggled at, their assigned D-ranks until finally he told her of their first C-ranked mission that later turned A-ranked.

The encounter with Zabuza and Haku, their impact on him, and their eventual deaths as they died human instead of the tools they believed themselves to be. From there, he told serafall of the chunin exams, all the way up until the death of his grandfather figure the sandaime Hokage. From there, he explained how he was chosen, by Jiraiya, to acquire Tsunade of the Sannin for her to take the mantle of Hokage.

He told her of Tsunade's reluctance to take the hat, and how eventually she accepted the responsibility after a long fight with Orochimaru and his apprentice. From there, Naruto told Serafall that after taking the mantle of Hokage, how team seven had many adventures after her taking the seat. How slowly but surely, team seven was beginning to fall apart as Sasuke distanced himself slowly.

How Sasuke defected, and how Naruto was forced to confront him at the valley of the end. Their long and admittedly epic battle. How Sasuke won because Naruto hesitated and instead scratched his forehead protector. From there, he spoke of his three year training journey with Jiraiya, his training and the fun things they did together.

From there, he spoke of how his fellow friend and brother, Gaara, was in danger due to an attack by the akatsuki. How they saved Gaara and brought him back from the dead after he had died for a short and limited time at the cost of the life of Granny Chiyo.

He continued on, telling her of how Sasuke eventually killed his brother, Itachi, and turned his rage and hatred towards Konoha. He spoke of how Tobi, the same masked man who killed his parents, manipulated Sasuke, turning him into a revenged driven monster. He told her of how Pain, the supposed leader of Akatsuki, killed Jiraiya, and his training to master Senjutsu, something that shocked Serafall.

He told her of his battle with Pain, briefly meeting his father after giving into his rage and the outcome. After that, he continued, telling her of the five kage summit that was formed after Sasuke supposedly defeated and captured Killer bee. Brother of the Raikage and Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. But later found it to be a ruse.

He told her of how Sasuke attacked the five kage summit in search of Danzo, the unofficial Rokudaime, unofficial, because Danzo did not receive the ceremony. He told her of how Sasuke took on the five kage, and later pursued Danzo. How he killed the man, and his own brief confrontation with Sasuke. shortly after, he told serafall of how Tobi who now called himself Madara, or as he claimed to be, declared war on the five great nations.

He told her of his training with Killer bee to master the power of the Kyuubi, his battle with the nine tailed entity, briefly meeting his mother and learning the truth from her. His defeated of the Kyuubi, and master its power. He told her that he later joined the war after convincing the Raikage, and how he and Killer Bee became great assets in the war. He also told her of how Madara was using Kabuto to bring to life the dead to right alongside his white Zetsu army.

Soon, he reached the part of where Madara, the real one, appeared and his decimation of nearly a quarter of their forces with merely Taijutsu, a few fire style Jutsu, and the use of his brief use of the Susanoo. He told of how somehow, Madara was able to activate the rinnegan, the same eyes that Pain held, the fearsome godlike power Madara wielded as he used massive meteors to completely decimate the remainder of their forces.

He told her of how the five kage soon appeared, and how they would fight the real Madara while he fought the fake one. He continued, telling her of his long battle with Tobi how he finally befriended the Kyuubi, and how after a long and exhausting battle, he finally managed to break the mask he wore with the help of Gai, Kakashi, and Killer Bee. Finally, Tobi's identity was revealed to be Obito, and Serafall was shocked to hear that it was Kakashi's best friend and teammate who was thought to be dead.

He told her that shortly after Tobi's identity was revealed, Madara appeared next to Obito, to which Naruto learned soon after that the five kage were brutally defeated by the ancient Uchiha.

Thus, began the long fight with Madara and Obito, as they received multiple close calls due to the raw power and battle hardened intellect of Madara Uchiha, and the dangerous skills of Obito. How later in the fight, how hope seemed to be lost, the rest of the Ninja alliance all came to assist in the battle with the two Uchiha, and the recently revived Juubi.

The valiant struggle to stop the Juubi, and how all seemed to be useless until Obito finally became the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, and shortly after the arrival of the revived past Hokage's of Konoha along with Sasuke and his group, following the shocking appearance of Orochimaru.

Finally, after a long and grueling battle, they had finally managed to defeat Obito, but soon after Obito was betrayed by Madara as the ancient Uchiha fully revived himself as he gained back his blood and flesh. How Madara, after being fully revived, once again began decimating most of the Shinobi alliance even without his eyes, and how after regaining his eyes he defeated the nine Bijuu with ease and absorbed them into the Gedou Mazo along with Naruto's Kyuubi, and Killer Bee's Hachibi.

How Madara became the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, and he had finally gained the true power of the sage of six paths. Finally, he told her of how he and sasuke briefly met with the sage of six paths, and their power boosts from the ancient sage. He told her of how Madara once again was godlike in his power in how he defeated later defeated Gai after he unlocked all inner gates, and how he planned to completely destroy Gai's body had he not intervened as Sasuke appeared beside him moments after.

Afterwards, the long fight that followed, and their failure to stop the Moon's eye plan. How Madara planned to completely destroy them, before he was betrayed by Black Zetsu, who revealed that he was actually working for Kaguya, how Kaguya was revived and despite their power boosts they stood no chance against the godlike woman whose power surpassed even that of the Juubi.

He told her of their long fight with Kaguya and how she constantly transferred them all between dimensions, Obito's death after he sacrificed himself to save his life and Kakashi's. Kakashi's power up after gaining both of Obito's Sharingan, and the hideous transformation Kaguya underwent.

Finally, he told of how despite everything, they could not seal the transformed Kaguya, and thus another solution was formed. With the remaining Chakra of the Bijuu, and the burrowed Chakra of Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura, he sealed off the dimension they were all in.

There, they planned to let the transformed Kaguya remain there for eternity while they escaped using Kakashi's Kamui. They nearly escaped, had the transformed Kaguya not tried to smash them all to bits. It was in that moment that Naruto threw them all through the portal, while he alone remained trapped with beast Kaguya had become.

It was there, the Naruto told her that for millions of years, he and Kaguya continued to fight, the blond's blood and his powerful chakra, especially the Kyuubi within granted him something close to immortality. Unable to age, but still able to die. With the long and endless fighting with Kaguya, he had finally defeated her by sealing her entire form into a tree, and created a seal that siphoned her chakra channeling it into the seal keeping both her and the place they resided in sealed off from the world.

"So for millions of years I've been here. Making sure that Kaguya never broke free from her bonds, and to ensure that if she ever does, I'll be here to seal her again." Naruto ended, looking Serafall's eyes as she looked at in sadness.

"Millions of years." Serafall murmured. "That's a long time!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Your an Oji-chan!" She giggled.

Pouting, Naruto crossed his arms. "Oh an Oji-chan am I?" He began. "I guess Sera-chan doesn't want anymore kisses from this Oji-chan." Panicking, Serafall laughed nervously.

"N-No! Naru-tan's not old! He's well aged!" She responded. Chuckling, Naruto cupped Serafall's cheeks before he lowered his head, his lips claiming hers gently as Serafall happily returned.

Separating, Serafall looked at the massive tree for a moment. "Can she ever get out?" She asked, worried if Kaguya was ever released from her bonds.

Naruto scoffed slightly. "I placed over thousands of seals on her over the years to ensure she never escapes her prison. Besides, even if she did escape, she would need to find a way out of this dimension that I sealed us in. Even than, I've placed at least a millions seals to ensure that nothing ever gets in or out." He said. Staying silent for a moment, he looked at Serafall with a deadpanned look.

"Come to think of it. I'm still trying to figure out how on earth you keep getting in and out of here Sera-chan." The blond stated. Giggling, Serafall winked.

"Nothing can stop the great Levia-tan!" She said with a carefree twirl. Smiling, Naruto chuckled as he ran his hand through her black hair. Serafall falling onto his lap as she happily leaned into his touch.

Opening her eyes briefly, Serafall looked into Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, her purple one's pleading slightly. "Naru-tan, can you come with me? Out of this place. Away from here, and into the outside world?" she asked softly.

Frowning for a moment, Naruto looked at the massive tree as he mulled it over. "What about her? I have to be here in the event she does break free from her bonds." He stated.

"You said it yourself! Its almost practically impossible for her to get out!" She exclaimed. "Besides, you can still visit here, to make sure." She told him.

Blinking in surprise at the sense her logic made, Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head. "You make a fair point Sera-chan." He said. "Very well than, I'll go." He smiled at Serafall's cheer of happiness and she bounced up and down on his lap like a child on sugar. "On one condition." He told her, making her freeze in her tracks.

Grinning as he leaned down to her ear, Naruto gently licked her ear lube, making her moan. "Remember when you told me of the evil piece system." At her nod, he continued. "I want you to make me a member of your peerage." He said, making Serafall gasp in shock. sure, she still had her complete set of prototype evil pieces, but that was because she never really had an interest in forming her own peerage.

"W-Why?" She asked.

Grinning, Naruto continued licking her ear lube as he answered. "I want everyone to know that I belong to the wonderful and fabulous Levia-tan." He whispered in her ear, gently biting her ear as she moaned. "What say you Se-ra-fall?" He drawled out her name, moving down to her neck as he kissed and nibbled on it.

Moaning, Serafall pressed herself against the blond, arms circling around him as melded her petite body against his, her large breasts pressing against his chest. Flushing as she began to kiss and nibble on his neck, Serafall answered. "Ok, only if Naru-tan promises to make sure people knows that I belong to you to." She told her.

"Already done." The blond responded, looking at the hicky he left on her neck. He grinned slightly as he channeled his chakra on that hicky to ensure that it never came off. That, and it was also working as a Hiraishin seal.

What? His dad could place a seal on you just by touching you. Why couldn't he go beyond that and improve upon it. Naruto was almost positive that if you so much as touch him anywhere on his body, he could mark you with a Hiraishin seal. Almost, considering he has yet to fully test that out.

Smiling, Serafall grabbed her magical girl staff, making Naruto wonder what she was doing. Placing her hand on the top of her staff, Serafall opened it revealing it to be a secret compartment. Placing her finger and thumb inside, she later pulled out a chess piece from it.

"A secret compartment in your staff that leads to a small pocket dimension." Naruto murmured in surprise and awe. "Very impressive Sera-chan." The blond told her.

Looking at Naruto with a soft smile, she gestured for the blond to lay on his back. Follow her order, the blond laid himself on the grass, feeling surprised as Serafall straddled him. She smiled down at the blond, giving him a loving look of reassurance as she placed the chess piece on his chest. Smiling happily as the chest piece glowed, she began the chant as a circle appeared beneath the two.

"I, Serafall Leviathan, accept you, Naruto Uzumaki, as a part of my peerage. May you live new your life happily as my queen. My love." With that said, Serafall lowered her head, and gave Naruto a loving and gentle kiss as the chess piece began sinking into her body. Shuddering slightly, Naruto focused on the kiss as his body underwent through the changes of being reincarnated into a devil. He could feel something twitch on his back, and he felt himself growing stronger as his body was changed from human to devil. His already long life-span increasing even more as he felt his powers increase even more due to him receiving the queen piece.

Once it was over, Naruto readily returned Serafall's kiss as his arms wrapped around her petite body. Sitting up, he looked into Serafall's purple eyes as they separated, a trail of saliva connected them as their tongues returned to their mouths. The trail of saliva snapped, and Naruto looked behind him when he heard the sounds of cloths ripping.

He could only stare as the back of his clothes were destroyed after his newly gained bat like wings took the liberty of freeing themselves. Hearing giggling, Naruto stared at Serafall, seeing her wings free, but not a scratch on her clothing.

"Devils wear special clothes that lets our wings bypass the fabric to let them free without destroying clothes in the process." she told him. "I'll have new clothes custom tailored for you."

"Thank you Sera-chan." Taking her hand, Serafall squeaked as the blond pulled her down to sit in his lap, their wings disappearing into their backs as they cradled each other. Shifting in his lap until she was facing him, Serafall wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down a passionate kiss as the blond placed his hands on her waist. Moaning, they deepened the kiss as Serafall's lower regions rubbed itself on his crotch again.

Pulling back slightly, Naruto allowed his tongue to play with Serafall's tongue in the open for several long moments, before he pulled back. The black haired beauty pouting at the blond.

Chuckling, Naruto stood, Serafall squeaking as she wrapped her legs around his waist to secure herself as the blond placed his hands on her thighs. Looking up in her eyes as she looked down, Naruto smiled. "Well Sera-chan, I don't know about you, but I for one am curious about the outside world, since I've been trapped here for so long." He told her.

Smiling, Serafall kissed the blond for a moment before she released her hold, Naruto setting her on the ground gently. Quickly holding his hand as their fingers intertwined, she pulled him along eagerly. "Come on Naru-tan! I can't wait for you to meet my Okaa-san and Otou-san!" she said excitedly.

Freezing as the blond placed his lips near her ear, his hot breath making her shudder as she felt a tingle of pleasure down her spine, she blushed slightly as the blond spoke huskily in her ear. "Shouldn't I call them Okaa-san and Otou-san as well Sera-chan" the blond stated more than asked.

Blushing more deeply, Serafall smiled happily as she continued to drag the blond with her. "Yes! Okaa-san and Otou-san would love it if you did." She said happily. Chuckling, Naruto gave Serafall a kiss on her cheek as the two Serafall opened the barrier by making a small rip in the air. Naruto stared, still dumbfounded as to how the girl did that.

Leaving the thought behind, Naruto stared into Serafall's eyes as they sparkled brightly. With a soft smile, he and the girl left through the portal as it sealed shut behind them.

* * *

><p>The house of Sitri was one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. Of the 72 noble families, they ranked among the highest seeing as the former heir was now the current Leviathan. They had the same fame and prestige as the Gremory clan, and while they are as affectionate as the Gremory, they were affectionate to the point where they also considered their servants as close friends, and family.<p>

Servants of the Sitri house served the current lord and mistress happily, and some of them had the honor of being Serafall's playmate when she was still growing up. Even so, the veteran servants found Serafall's childish antics to be exhausting whenever she visited and stayed the night.

They were glad that the second daughter of the of Lord Sitri and the mistress was more mature than Serafall. Than again, they found Serafall's childish personality refreshing when they had a bad day.

The two guards at the front gate took their jobs very seriously, out of all the servants, they were the most serious when on duty, but pretty laid back when they weren't. You can imagine their surprise when a magical circle appeared infront of them with the Leviathan symbol glowing in the middle. They knew who was coming, so they did not tense or anything of the sort. Instead they stood there casually, as if it were an everyday thing.

Imagine their surprise when Serafall appeared with a handsome young man in her company. When they saw the young man's blond hair, they thought him to be a member of the Phenex clan, but something told them that their assumption was wrong. The young man's sapphire blue eyes looked at Sitri manor with childish curiosity, before he turned his attention towards the two guards and gave them both a warm smile. The two guards noted the beaming smile Serafall gave the blond whom turned his attention to her.

"Naru-tan! Welcome to Sitri manor!" Serafall said excitedly, eyes sparkling as she looked at the blond. sharing a small glance with his fellow guard, the guard on the right sighed as he coughed into his hand.

Serafall turned her attention to the guard, head tilting slightly as Naruto joined her in looking at the guard. "Serafall-sama. A pleasure to have you with us again." The guard began professionally. "May I inquire as to who is the young man with his, if I may?" He asked politely.

Smiling brightly as she held Naruto hand with their fingers intertwining,, Serafall answered. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, my new queen of my peerage, and someone very special to me!"

Blinking, the two guards looked at their intertwined hands, and they looked at Serafall's bright and happy look. Looking, at the blond, they noted the sheepish, but happy look in his eyes as well. Smiling slightly, the guards bowed. "A pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama."

They saw Naruto raise his hand in a reassuring manner, eyes warmly gazing upon them as he smiled kindly. "Please, you do not need to bow in front of me. Also, feel free to simply refer to me as simply Naruto." He told them warmly.

The two guards stood straighter. "Of course Naruto-sama." they both said, eyes twinkling in mirth as the blond gave them a deadpan look. "I trust you are here to see Lord and Lady Sitri. Please, head on in Serafall-sama, Naruto-sama." He told them.

Smiling brightly, Serafall began dragging the blond along with her, the blond giving her a smile of mirth. "Come one Naru-tan! Time to see Okaa-chan and Otou-chan!" She said excitedly.

As the two passed through the gates, the two guards remained silent for several moments. "I like that guy." The second guard said.

Chuckling slightly, the first guard shook his head. "I do as well." He said. "Although, something tells me things are never dull with him around." He mused. The second guard shrugged.

"As long as Serafall-sama is happy right?" He said.

"Yeah. As long as she's happy." The first agreed.

Inside the manor, Serafall happily dragged the blond through the halls, the servants and maids looking at them in bewilderment and surprise as the watched the petite girl with generous breasts drag the taller and handsome young man through the halls. Finally reaching the door to the main room, Serafall opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Otou-chan! Okaa-chan!" The girl shouted cheerfully.

Two figures sitting on their chairs blinked at her entrance before they smiled warmly. "Ah, Serafall! How are you my daughter?" The male of the two asked. He had black hair that was shoulder length, a bit messy, but also firmly combed. Dark grey eyes that showed kindness, and warmth as he saw his daughter.

The other figure, female, had long black hair that reached her waist, her bangs were in a style similar to Serafall's, and her purple eyes beamed happily at the sight of her daughter.

"I'm fine tou-chan!" Serafall answered, smiling brightly.

"That's good." Lord Sitri spoke, smiling as he gazed upon his daughter.

"Oh my, whose this strapping young man with you Serafall." Lady Stiri asked, standing beside her husband as she closely examined the blond next to her daughter. Blinking, Lord Sitri looked at the blond next to his daughter, and he curiously tilted his head slightly.

Giggling, Serafall clung onto Naruto's arm, beaming at her parents. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my queen and someone very, very special to me." She told them.

Blinking in bewilderment, Lord Sitri, and Lady Sitri remained silent for several long moments, before they suddenly grinned happily. "My daughter has finally gotten herself a man!" Lord Sitri stated, crying anime tears as he grinned with excitement. "Hello my future son in law! You can call me Tou-chan!"

Lady Sitri squealed, bringing both Naruto and Serafall into a bone crushing hug. "Yes! Finally, grandchildren are coming! When will you two tie the knot!? When's the wedding!? I must know!" She told them excitedly as she released them.

Serafall blushed as she gave Naruto a beautiful smile. Naruto laughed at the antics of Serafall's parents, finding that he rather liked the both of them. Caressing her cheek, Naruto leaned down and gave Serafall a kiss as Lady Sitri squealed as she quickly snapped a picture.

For the remainder of the day, both Naruto and Serafall stayed with Lord and Lady Sitri. The blond feeling right at home with the two as they had fun like a family should. When they actually bother to check the time, it was already midnight, and it was agreed that Serafall and Naruto would remain for the night. The couple sharing a bed as Lady Sitri snapped another picture of them sleeping together, all while Lord Sitri was content with chuckling silently in amusement as his wife's antics.

* * *

><p>"So that's Sera-chan's little sister huh?" Naruto mused. The blond was in a tree that was on Kuhou's academy's school grounds. His form unnoticed as he sat on a branch, his back leaning against the bark of the three. Smirking slightly, the blond's form disappeared as he activated his camouflage Jutsu to hide his presence. Just in time as Sona looked out the window of her classroom, her purple eyes narrowing upon the tree he was sitting on.<p>

Releasing his camouflage technique once she looked away, Naruto chuckled. "She's far more observant than I gave her credit for." The blond mused. Shifting his eyes, with his enhanced eyesight, he looked into another widow a few classroom away from Sona's class. He soon came upon a girl with crimson red hair sitting in front of the window. Her turquoise eyes paying close attention to her class instructor.

Once again activating his camouflage technique, the crimson haired girl turned her head and looked as his tree with narrowed eyes. Once again releasing his technique when she looked away, Naruto chuckled briefly. "How interesting. So that's Rias Gremory huh? Impressive, it appears she's just as observant as Sona. No wonder they are rivals." He mused with mirth.

Chuckling as he looked at Sona, the blond began to mentally compare the two sisters. He could see the similarities, the both of them having black hair and purple eyes. But that seemed to be where the similarities ended. Sona had much shorter hair than her sister who had long hair. She wore glasses, and she didn't quite have a chest size as generous of Serafall's. Naruto could also tell she had a serious personality, a stark opposite to her sister's childish, and carefree attitude.

Smirking, Naruto's eyes glinted with mischief. He couldn't wait to tease the younger sister of Serafall. Hearing the sound of a bell going off, Naruto tilted his head slightly as he noted the students all began getting up, and moving about. He rose his eyebrow when he noted Sona and Rias both get up briskly, and disappeared into the hallways.

Shrugging, the blond leaned back on his tree, closing his eyes as he placed his hands over his head. Moments later, the blond almost smiled as he activate his camouflage once again, just as Rias, and Sona arrived and stared at the many branches on the tree. Specifically, the branch the blond was sitting on.

"Come out now. We know your there." Sona demanded, Rias frowning slightly alongside her. Smiling in slight surprise, Naruto looked around, making sure that no other student were near the tree before he released his camouflage technique. When his form was revealed, the two girls tensed, their eyes narrowed slightly as they gave him cautious glares.

"A pleasure to meet you Sona-chan, Rias-chan." He greeted them lightly, smiling at the girls. Their eyes narrowed, the two kings frowned at them.

"How do you know of us?" Rias asked.

chuckling, Naruto answered. "You two are quite notable in the underworld. However, I learned more about Sona seeing as a certain someone always speaks highly of her. Of course, when hearing about you, Sona, by extension I'll learn about you, Rias."

Narrowing her eyes, Sona wondered who the blond was referring to. A person who spoke highly of her, she could only think of one person, but she immediately dismissed the thought. Her sister wouldn't speak with such a stranger unless either she knew them, or they caught her interest and hardly anything caught her interest these days.

"Who is the person who told you about me?" Sona demanded coldly, Rias joining her as she also gave a small glare.

Smiling, Naruto saw no problem with giving them a few small hints. "I'll give you two small hints. You know the person well, and I am also a piece in their peerage." He told them cryptically, eyes twinkling with mirth as they narrowed their eyes in thought.

"Well, I must be going now." He told them, standing from his leaning position. "And Rias..." He trailed off, gaining the crimson haired girl's attention as she saw the warm look the blond was giving her. "Congratulations on your pawn's recent victory over Raiser." With that said, the blond turned, and focused on the Hiraishin seal he placed on Serafall.

She should be finished with her filming of her latest episode of her magical girl show. With that thought, the blond absently placed a Hiraishin seal on the tree as he disappeared into thin air as if he were never there, much to the shock of Sona and Rias as they stared in slight disbelief at the spot he occupied.

* * *

><p>Watching as Serafall paced back and forth worriedly, Naruto couldn't help but frown. Understanding the reason why she was so worried, and just why her eyes held a large amount of concern, and the beginnings of panic and hysteria. Lord, and Lady Sitri were in a similar state, though they had more control over their expressions.<p>

Naruto could feel the panic and worry rolling off him in waves however. Sighing, the blond stood, moving towards the still pacing Serafall. wrapping his arms around her as he reached her, the girl turned, and buried her head into his chest as he held her. Softly stroking her hair, Naruto murmured soft words of comfort into her ears.

"Its alright Sera-chan. I'm sure Sona will be fine." He whispered to her, still stroking her hair.

"N-Naru-tan. I believe in Sona-tan, I really do.. But she's up against Kokabiel! He's one of the Generals of the Fallen Angels for a reason." She told the blond in concern and worry.

Sighing softly, Naruto gently stroked her hair, knowing why she couldn't help her precious sister at the moment. The powerful barrier that Kokabiel erected around Kuoh academy was a truly powerful one. One that even held the power of the Maou at bay for a good long time. Naruto suspected that the barrier would remain strong for at least two days, even while withstanding the attacks of the Maou.

It was a truly powerful barrier.

However... The Hiraishin seal he placed on that tree back than. The blond knew that seal would come in handy, but... Would that allow him to have a loophole to get inside Kokabiel's barrier? There was only one way to find out.

Determination in his eyes, Naruto gently sat Serafall down next to her parents, much to the girl's confusion as Lord and Lady Sitri watched on curiously. Placing a soft kiss on Serafall's lips before he pulled back moments after.

"Naru-tan?" Serafall asked in confusion.

Flashing Serafall a warm smile, the blond gave a two fingered salute to Lord and Lady Sitri. "I'll make sure Sona is safe." He told them, much to their confusion. Giving them one last look, the blond vanished into thin air, focusing on the Hiraishin seal he placed on the tree back in Kuoh.

When Naruto's form materialized, the blond blond had to lean against the tree he previously occupied as his injuries healed. Moving through that barrier with the Hiraishin was surprisingly difficult. It appears that the barrier was also designed to prevent others from simply teleporting in. Naruto had to activitely push himself through, otherwise, he wouldn't have made through the barrier. In doing so however, injured him to an extent.

Once his burns were healed, the blond stood, narrowing his eyes in the direction he felt Kokabiel's power. Along where Rias's, and Sona's peerage were. Vanishing in a burst of speed, the blond moved through the school grounds of Kuoh. His form a blur as he nearly broke broke the sound barrier. Finally he reached the spot where everyone was in mere moments.

"-God is dead!" The voice of Kokabiel shouted. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto listened carefully from his perch on a roof as Kokabiel explained how God died in the great war. Frowning, Naruto saw the disbelief in everyone's eyes as they registered Kokabiel's words. A blue haired girl, and a orange haired girl being the most affected.

"With your deaths, a new great war shall begin!" Kokabiel shouted manically. "Now die!" With that exclamation, the powerful Fallen Angel general was prepare to chuck a large spear of light he formed in his hands. He would have, had Naruto decided not to interfere.

"What!?" Kokabiel shouted in surprise as he felt his forearm being grpped with such strength that he actually winced in pain. Turning his head, Kokabiel stared at the man who interfered, the blond haired man giving him a small smile. But there was something cold in that smile of his. "Who are you?" Kokabiel asked, forming another light spear in his other hand as Rias and Sona looked at Naruto in surprise.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Just call me Naruto though." Naruto told him, channeling Chakra into his hand as he raised it just in time to catch Kokabiel's light spear. Gripping it with his hand, Naruto felt some amusement as everyone's eyes widened in shock at the fact that he was holding Kokabiel's light spear. Although, the blond did wince slightly as he held the spear.

Seeing Naruto's wince, Kokabiel grinned slightly. "Your not entirely immune to light." He murmured. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto clenched his fist, and shattered the light spear in his grip. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as his action, registering that he, a devil, not only held a light spear in his hands but crushed it as well.

With the light spear destroyed, Naruto placed his hand at his side while his other hand was still gripping Kokabiel's forearm. Everyone saw the slight burns on Naruto's hand that held the spear, before the burns healed within moments, much to everyone's surprise.

"So your Kokabiel? A pleasure to meet one of the Fallen Angel generals." Naruto spoke out, releasing Kokabiel from his grip. Kokabiel immediately jumped back a few meters away form the blond, wariness in his eyes as he gazed upon the blond.

_'He's not entirely immune to light, yet he's a devil, he shouldn't be able to even withstand the properties of light, its poisonous to devils after all. And his hair, its blond, nearly the same shade as the Phenex clan, yet he's obviously not a member of the Phenex. He's a reincarnated devil, the energy I sense from him is not as pure as a pure blood. Since he's a reincarnated devil, the question is, who is his master?'_ Kokabiel thought with narrowed eyes.

Scoffing as he grinned sadistically, Kokabiel formed two light spears in his hands. Pointing them at the blond. "Tell me something Naruto Uzumaki. Who is your master!" The Fallen Angel demanded. Hearing Kokabiel's demand, Sona and Rias, along with their peerage's, listened attentively. Curious as to who was the blond's master.

Smirking slightly, Naruto breathed in for a moment before he exhaled. Slowly, an orange pigmentation appeared over his eyes, his iris turning yellow as his pupil turned into a horizontal bar. Suddenly, a light blue aura washed over the blond, his power rolling out in waves as everyone felt it and were shocked at the feeling he produced.

Koneko, Rias's rook, shivered violently as her hazel colored eyes widened in fear. "S-SenJutsu." She whispered in terror. Hearing that, Rias and Sona's eyes widened in shock as they were close enough to hear Koneko's whisper.

_'S-senJutsu!? Impossible! Its said SenJutsu is impossible to control! Kuroka the stray cat is proof of that! How is it that this man is able to retain himself despite using SenJutsu!? Who are you? Naruto Uzumaki.'_ Sona thought as she looked at Naruto's form with shock and disbelief.

"You asked who my king was." Naruto spoke, gaining everyone's attention. Wings emerging from his back, Naruto suddenly appeared infront of Kokabiel in a instant, shocking the Fallen Angel at the speed the blond moved at. "That knowledge is useless to you." Naruto stated. Grabbing Kokabiel by the face, the blond flew through the air, breaking the sound barrier as he did so.

Breaking through the barrier Kokabiel created, Naruto continued flying at the speed of sound, flying through the ocean as several islands passed by them. Stopping at an uninhabited island, Naruto threw Kokabiel down towards the island. The Fallen Angel rag-dolling through the air as he crashed in the island. Floating down towards the large crater that Kokabiel made, Naruto hovered slightly above the ground before his feet gently touched it. Wings retracting as he glared into the dust.

The dust parted as Kokabiel used his wings to blow the dust aside. The Fallen Angel's form having large amounts of sand covering him before he brushed it all off. Quickly scanning the area, catching sight of several huts and house made of wood and straw. Kokabiel glared at the blond. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Welcome, to Nassau." The blond answered.

Kokabiel's eyes widened slightly in shock at the blond's words. Unable to believe what the blond told him. _'Nassau? Impossible!? Nassau is halfway across the world! There is no way we could have traveled halfway across the world!" _ Yet, as he once again looked at the huts and houses, Kokabiel could not deny the age they held. This island truly was Nassau. One of the main pirate strongholds during the golden age of piracy. Scowling, kokabiel looked at the blond with renewed wariness.

_'Such speed... He was able to travel nearly halfway across the world within a few moments. Just how fast is he?'_ He thought with cold sweat sliding down his neck.

"Oi." Naruto began. "Are you ready? this will be our battlefield. Here, we can go all out and not worry about the lives of anyone."

"Oh? Very considerate." Kokabiel complimented. "But ultimately foolish. With no restraints... I'll crush you where you stand!" With that exclamation, Kokabiel released the hold he had over his powers. Within an instant his form was bathed in a bright light energy as the sand around him began to pick up and lift from the ground.

Narrowing his toad-like eyes, Naruto stopped suppressing his powers. His form being bathed in a dark blue aura of Chakra as a small shockwave emerged from him.

Widening his eyes, Kokabiel felt himself grow slightly nervous. _'Such raw power... And the feel of this energy... Chakra!? And not just any Chakra, but SenJutsu!?'_ He thought with a hint of fear. "Who are you!?" He demanded again.

"I guess I can indulge in your curiosity seeing as we are the only ones here." Naruto mused. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Naruto Uzumaki. A sage... And the queen of Serafall Leviathan." He announced. Kokabiel's eyes widened to epic proportions, before a twisted grin appeared over his features as he cackled madly.

"The queen of Serafall Leviathan!? This works in my favor! If I can kill you than the war I had hoped in starting will begin! With you dead, Serafall will want revenge! Prepare to die by my hands Uzumaki!" Kokabiel exclaimed, a mad gleam in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Oh? Is that right? You wish to start a war? I have no choice but to stop you than. In any case prepare yourself Kokabiel." Naruto spoke, taking a Taijutsu stance. His knees bent slightly as arms were held at his sides, fists slightly raised. "Its been awhile since my last fight. So forgive me if I'm a bit rough."

Kokabiel didn't know what happened. One moment he was standing straight, glaring at the blond. The next? He was bent over, holding his gut after the blond delivered a devastating punch. His eyes widened in disbelief as he wheezed in shock. "S-Such speed!" The Fallen Angel murmured in shock

"Like I said." Naruto spoke. "Forgive me if I'm a bit rough. I don't know my own strength in this form, so I apologize if this fight is short." He said with a small smirk. Naruto didn't allow Kokabiel time to recover as he delivered several punches to the Fallen Angel's face, each strike holding a great deal of force. The Fallen Angel helpless as each hit stunned him. Naruto lifted his leg, preparing to kick the Fallen angel across the field.

Finally having recovered, Kokabiel ducked under Naruto's kick, making the blond blink in surprise. As a result, the sage was unprepared as Kokabiel buried his fist to the blond's face, the Fallen Angel not letting up as he continuously smashed his fists into the blond's face. Catching Kokabiel's fist, Naruto pushed it to the side, Kokabiel spinning as he formed a light spear in his hands. Grinning, the Fallen was prepared to slice off the blond's head.

He would have succeeded, had Naruto not ducked under the light spear. Two Kunai's appearing in his hands, Naruto struck, the two blades close to sinking into the Fallen Angel's flesh. They would, had Kokabiel not jumped away, wings flapping, the Fallen Angel took to the skies. Dozens of light spears forming around as he grinned madly.

"Die!" Kokabiel cackled as the spears rained down upon the blond's stationary form. Tensing, Naruto dodged. Weaving between two light spears, Naruto threw one of his Kunai's to the hovering Fallen Angel. Snorting in amusement, Kokabiel tiled his head as the knife sped past him. Opening his mouth to taunt the blond, Kokabiel's words died in his throat when Naruto disappeared from his line of sight.

Dumbfounded, the Fallen Angel couldn't react when he felt a white hot pain erupt from his back. Screaming in agony and Pain, the Fallen Angel looked behind him, shocked to see Naruto behind him, burying a spinning blue sphere of energy in his back. Falling to the ground, Kokabiel groaned as his wings were severly damaged, taking them out the fight.

Paining retracting his wings back into his back, Kokabiel growled at the blond who landed on the ground, his form relatively unscathed from their skirmish. forming a light spear, Kokabiel threw it towards the blond.

Dodging the spear, Naruto eyes kept track of it as it disappeared over the horizon. Turning to meet the Fallen Angel, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the spear explode in the distance. Turning back to the direction the spear went, Naruto felt surprise when he saw the explosion that occurred that was at least a few square miles away.

_'Impressive power... But nothing compared to Kaguya. That woman could create and shift dimensions at will after all.'_ turning back to the Fallen Angel, he gasped as he felt Kokabiel run through his body with a light spear.

"Got ya." The Fallen Angel smirked.

Smirking as blood ran down his chin, Naruto spoke. "No.. I got you." He said much to Kokabiel's confusion. "Boom." With that, Kokabiel was thrown back with tremendous force as Naruto exploded.

"W-What the fuck!?" Kokabiel asked in shock. "Did he just commit suicide!?" He murmured as he righted himself.

"In a way it was suicide." A voice beside him spoke.

Widening his eyes, Kokabiel turned his head to see the blond standing beside him. "It was a good Shadow Clone. To bad it had to die." With that said, Naruto struck out, kicking Kokabiel in the head, sending the Fallen Angel skidding across the ground. Sand picking up and departing as the Fallen Angel made a small trench.

Growling, the Fallen Angel shook sand form his body and glared at the blond. His eyes widening, Kokabiel felt fear well up as he caught sight of the blond holding a blue spinning ball. A blue spinning ball that had four large white spinning blades, and it made a screeching sound as the blades spinned. _'I can't let that hit me!'_

Tensing, the Fallen Angel dodged when the blond threw the ball, grinning as it missed. Kobabiel's grin lessened when Naruto clenched his fist. "Expand." The Naruto said aloud. Kokabiel felt a white hot pain hit his right arm, and he screamed in agony as the ball expanded, and exploded, dozens of tiny blades of wind striking his arm and ripping it to shreds.

Panting when it was finally over, Kokabiel grasped his right shoulder, his entire right arm, all the way up to the shoulder being gone. Grunting in agony and pain, Kokabiel kept his hand on his wound, panting as he lost blood.

"Surrender." Naruto spoke. "I do not wish to kill you. Please, just surrender." Naruto said grimly.

Growling in anger, The Fallen Angel looked at the blond with an insane gleam in his eyes. "Never! The war!... The war must begin anew! How else!? How else am I supposed to gleefully kill devils and angels!?" Kokabiel shouted in madness.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto briefly shut them as he frowned. "I see, your nothing but a mad, war hungry dog." He spoke solemnly. Forming another Rasenshuriken in his hands, Naruto frowned briefly. "I take no pleasure from this."The blond threw the Rasenshuriken towards the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel snorted, glaring at the spinning sphere heading towards him. "War will begin... If not by me, than by someone else." He murmured. As the Rasenshuriken hit him, Kokabiel felt a sharp white hot pain, before all he knew was darkness.

Staring at the spot Kokabiel once occupied, Naruto sighed solemnly. Grabbing a feather, Naruto clenched as he pocketed it. Focusing on the Hiraishin seal he had placed on Serafall, the pulled on it, and he soon vanished.

When the blond reappeared, he was instantly glompped by Serafall, the black haired beauty tightly holding to his mid-section. "Naru-tan! I was so worried!" She exclaimed. Smiling softly, Naruto patted her head, tilting her head as his hand caressed her cheek.

"There's no need to worry, Kokabiel is no longer a problem, and your little sister is safe."

Smiling happily as her eyes shined in tears of relief and joy, Serafall stood on her toes, Naruto lowering his head as their lips met in a gentle and meaningful kiss. The two ignored Lady Sitri squeal as she snapped a picture, Lord Sitri shaking his head slightly in amusement.

Separating, Naruto noted a gleam in Serafall's eyes. As a magical circle with the Leviathan symbol appeared below them, Naruto swore he saw Serafall lick her lips as her eyes gleamed with lust and love as they teleported.

Appearing once again in a different room, Naruto noted that they were still in Sitri manor, except they were in Serafall's room specifically. Blinking, Naruto was caught off guard as Serafall pushed him onto the bed, straddling his form as she kissed him for a moment. "I think Naru-tan deserves a reward for saving my little sister." The purple eyes Maou purred softly in his ear. "I can't wait, I've wanted to do this for so long." She seductively whispered in his ear.

Once again capturing the blond's lips in a steaming hot kiss, the blond returning it, Naruto absently noted the fact that their articles of clothing were slowly disappearing from their bodies, their bare skin melting against one another's as Serafall's curves melded perfectly with the blond's frame.

Soon, the Manor became dead silent. The maids, servants, guards, even Lady and Lord Sitri stopped what they were doing as several loud muffled sounds came from the direction of Serafall's bedroom. The sounds included things such as moans, and screams of pleasure. From those sounds, they were able to hear some muffled words they were able to hear.

Those words included: "Its feels so good!" "Oh! By the Maou!" "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" And the ever so famous "I'm cumming!"

By the time twenty minutes even passed, all of the servants faces were redder than a tomato as they all scrambled for earplugs, sighing in relief when they no longer heard the sounds of Serafall doing the "Dance" with her special someone. Lord and Lady Sitri could only cry anime tears as they eagerly began brainstorming on names for their future grandchildren. Though, later they were comically crying tears at the fact that the servants were using all the earplugs.

They settled for placing paper towels in their ears so they wouldn't hear their daughter doing the tango with their future son-in-law. Didn't stop them from sharing notes on names for their future grandchildren though.

* * *

><p>"So that was Bouchou's older brother?" Issei, a pawn of Rias and the wielder of the red dragon emperor murmured. Earlier today, Issei had met the older brother of his king. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The older man looked a lot like Rias!<p>

"Indeed that was." Sona answered, walking alongside Issei as Rias smiled at her pawn. The black haired class rep, looked at Issei with a stern look. "Consider yourself lucky Issei. You caught a small glimpse of Sirzechs the first time when you crashed Rias's wedding. Today, you met him officially. Not many devils have that honor. Remember that."

"So Sona, how's your peerage doing?" Rias asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Their fine, although Sanji has been quite... Eager to prove he's better than Issei." Sona answered, frowning slightly at the overzealous attitude of her pawn.

"Sanji is certainly... Unique?" Rias offered. Issei snorted.

"A closet pervert is more like it." The brown haired boy stated.

"And being an open pervert is better?" Sona lightly countered.

"At least I can be open with my desires!" Isse shouted out in pride, making several students within earshot glare at him with venom. Rias merely giggled at her pawn while Sona smirked slightly. The three continued walking through the halls, meeting with Sona's queen, Tsubaki, and Rias's queen, Akeno along the way. Smiling, the group continued their trek down the halls, students parting for their while they gave subtle glares to Issei.

"Sona-tan!" A voice shouted out, making everyone freeze as Sona paled slightly in horror. Turning, everyone's saw the visage of a smaller girl running towards them. She had black hair like Sona's, but hers was longer and held in two pigtails. Purple eyes a shade brighter than sona's, and unlike Sona, a pair of more generous breasts... And she was dressed in a magical girl outfit. The students all murmured between themselves at who the new arrival was.

Sona paled more, while Rias merely giggled, Akeno joining her while Tsubaki sighed as Issei looked on in confusion. Tackling into Sona, Serafall clung onto her sister, grinning happily as she hugged her. "Sona-tan!~"

Catching her breath, Sona gasped lightly. "O-Onee-sama. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my little sister!" Serafall happily exclaimed. Hearing that, Issei and the rest of the students all gasped in shock. "Sister!?"

At that moment, Sona saw something surprising from her sister. For a brief moment, Sona saw her sister ignore the other devils around them, and look at the students, human students, bitterly, a small hint of distaste. However just fast as it appeared, it was gone.

Blinking, Sona ignored it, shrugging it off as nothing. As for Serafall, the black haired beauty had to stop the bitter feeling she was feeling from getting stronger. But she couldn't stop the bitter feelings towards the humans gathered around them. Humans that had hurt her Naru-tan. It was foolish she knew, the humans that had hurt her Naru-tan were now gone for over millions of years. That didn't stop the feeling from rising though.

Instead she focused her sister, grinning happily at Sona. Looking over the other devils, she smiled happily towards Tsubaki, Akeno, and Rias. She tilted her heads lightly when she saw Issei, idly wondering who he was before she remembered Rias had a new pawn. _'So that's Hyoko Ike? Or was it Hyaku Isobu?'_ She idly wondered.

Issei suddenly felt the urge to cry anime tears. He didn't know why, so he settled for simply staring at Serafall, comparing the girl to Sona.

"O-Onee-sama. Can you let me go?" Sona asked, feeling embarrassed as she remained in her sister's arms. Blinking, Serafall let her sister go, Sona sighing in relief, smiling happily, Serafall bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Sona-tan. There's someone special I want you to meet!" She said happily. Blinking, Sona and Rias wondered who Serafall was speaking about as Akeno, Tsubaki, and Issei all tilted their heads curiously.

"Oh? Who is this someone Onee-sama?" Sona asked curiously. Grinning happily, Serafall looked behind her, cupping her mouth.

"NARU-TAN! YOU CAN COME IN NOW! Serafall yelled, the students were all surprised at her loud voice. Moments after her yell, the doors at the end of the hall opened, and Naruto's form strolled down the quiet hall. Male students glared at him in venom, murmuring about how another pretty boy was moving in on their turf. Female students all looked at the blond hunk with hearts in their eyes, drooling slightly.

Rias. Sona, their queens, and Issei could only stare in disbelief at the blond. Recognizing him as the one who saved their lives from Kokabiel. Continuing his casual stride, Naruto stopped beside Serafall, smiling at the two kings. Smiling happily, Serafall clung onto the blond.

"Sona-tan meet Naru-tan, Naru-tan meet Sona-tan!" She said happily.

"Nice to officially meet you, Sona." Naruto spoke, his voice carrying a roguish charm.

"Nice to meet you to." Sona said politely, a hint of wariness in her eyes. Rias frowned slightly alongside Sona, not trusting the man, but if he was in the company of Serafall, than he should at least be trust worthy.

"Onee-sama, who exactly is he?" Sona asked.

Beaming happily, Serafall gained a twinkle in her eyes as Naruto spoke. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sona. As to who I am exactly..." The blond trailed off.

Smiling widely, Serafall took over. Placing a hand on Naruto's cheek, much to everyone's surprise, Serafall further shocked them when she leaned her head up, the blond meeting her halfway as they shared a small kiss. Separating after a few moments, Naruto and Serafall looked at the shocked faces of Sona, Rias, and their respective peerage members. The human students all having shocked looks as well.

"Naru-tan is going to be your brother in law Sona-tan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, dropping the bomb. It was silent for several long moments. The sentence taking awhile to register. When it finally did, there was only one response.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

* * *

><p><strong>End. This was suppose to be a one shot, but with that ending, I feel compelled to continue it... Oh well, I guess if there is a lot positive reaction to this, it might turn into a full story. <strong>


End file.
